


Wings of Hope

by wonderminterplus



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M, Wander over yonder prompt meme, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one expected Wander to grow wings. And no one certainly expected what happened after that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Hope

When one finds themselves falling from a great height at one point it was likely the phrase “why did this happen?” would enter one's mind. It certainly entered Wanders mind for a split second. He knew why he was falling now of course.

He hadn't thought this through. Even so he tried to make himself fall faster to catch up to the being that had fallen first. It had happened so fast. Hater and the watchdogs in hot pursuit. Reaching the cliffside area. Then the innocent fluff of a being who thanks to a watchdog shoving him aside fell off the edge of the cliff. 

All that had happened and without thinking Wander had jumped off of Sylvias back and after the being. A stupid and foolish idea as he had no way of getting back up or landing safely. But he hadn't exactly been thinking at the time. 

So here he was. Falling. Not how he wanted things to end but maybe he could at least cushion the little beings fall. And hope maybe things would work out for the best like they normally did. Then he felt it.

There was a strange prickling sensation in his back again. It had started the moment he jumped and kept fading in and out. Now it was becoming constant. Wander chalked it up to fear. Right up until the searing pain in back started up.

And he screamed when that happened. For a moment he even forgot he was falling as his vision clouded with tears. But as quickly as it had started the pain disappeared. He noticed clumps of fur drifting around him and he wondered what that was about.

But then he reached the being and all thoughts of pain and fur left him mind. He snatched the being and held him close to his chest. A action meant to attempt protection when they would hit the ground. 

Things got a bit fuzzy around then. He didn't quite know why but suddenly he was moving upwards fast. And then solid ground was under his feet. Sylvia was looking at him with wide eyes with the hint of relief.

“You… you gnob darnled idiot! You could have died! And why didn't you tell me about the wings!?” Sylvia cried.

She was shaking from the adrenaline of fear leaving her. Wander placed the being down. The being promptly ran off, wanting nothing to do with what was going on. 

“I’m sorry Sylvia. I wasn't really thinking and… I don’t feel really good all of a sudden.”

Wander took two wobbly steps forward before falling over.

“Wander!” Sylvia cried as she ran to his side.

He was already out of it by time she reached him. Far too deep into the realm of unconsciousness to know that they were still in danger. Hater and the watchdogs had been witness to the whole event. Currently they surrounded Sylvia and Wander.

“Great.” Sylvia grunted as she assessed the situation. “Back off! All of you! If anyone touches him I’ll-”

A shot fired out and Sylvia felt a prick in her thigh. She only had time to look down at the dart embedded there before her eyes rolled and she collapsed.

“I thought that would come in handy someday.” Peepers said, lowering the dart gun.

Hater said nothing. He was more interested in Wander. At Wanders side now he held the brand new leathery, bat like wings Wander now had, in one hand to check if they were real. The fact he had them was off enough. But the fact they grew out of his back midfall was even more curious.

“Load them onto the ship.” Hater said finally. “But don’t place Wander in the cells. I have a better place for him.”

Consciousness eventually returned to Wander. Slowly but ever surely his world was coming back into focus. He groaned as he did, trying to ignore the slight aching in his back.

“Ughh.. Hey Sylvia, where-”

Wanders words stopped cold when he realised two things. Sylvia was nowhere nearby. And he was in a cage. An small birdcage hanging from the ceiling. Given the decor of the room his cage was in another realisation hit him.

He was deep in Lord Haters ship.

Once he realised he was caged something in him started to freak out. He first tried to pull at the bars. When that didn’t work he attempted ramming at them.His attempts did nothing but make the cage swing. It didn’t stop Wander though. For the moment his mind was fixated on the idea he needed to get out of that small, enclosed space.

“Let me out! Please let me out!” Wander cried.

Hater appeared from the darkness. Just as Hater had calculated of course. He was sure his entrance looked fantastic. It was lost on Wander though. Instead of cowering he leaned forward against the bars to talk to Hater.

“Wheres Sylvia?” Wander asked. “Shes okay, isn’t she?”

The quick change in what Wander was focusing annoyed Hater. For a moment he thought of telling Wander that Sylvia had left him behind. But if he did that Wander would be inconsolable for hours and they would never get onto the topic Hater wanted to talk about.

“Shes fine. Locked up safely and securely. Just as you are.” Hater said.

Now that Wander knew Sylvia was safe he focused on the second biggest topic at hand. At least in his mind.

“I don’t suppose you could just let me out of here? It’s kind of cramped and I really don’t like it.” Wander said.

“Are you not understanding what’s going on here? I caught you. I am not releasing you.” Hater snapped.

Wanders eyes widened slightly and his voice reached a slightly hysterical pitch when he next spoke.

“You can’t keep me in here! It’s too closed in! I.. I can’t..”

Hater had not expected this reaction to the cage. Though thinking more on it it did make sense. Wander was one to keep moving, be constantly free. The cage restricted that to an incredible degree. As gratifying as it was to see Wanders negative reaction Hater didn’t rub in it. Not yet anyways.

“But I would have thought a bird cage would be perfect for someone with wings.” Hater said in a slightly sickly sweet tone.

He brushed his sharp fingers against the leathery wings. Wander inhaled a sharp gasp and drew in his new wings with a shudder. Horror entered Wander’s eyes the moment he looked over his shoulder at the wings.

“What did you do to me?” Wander asked in a tone that was almost accusatory. Not how Wander had meant it to come out.

“Hey! I didn’t do that! You’re the one who started growing wings out of nowhere.” Hater snapped.

Clear confusion crossed Wanders face.

“You don’t remember? You jumped to catch that peathic being and just when I thought I’d be rid of you forever, you grew wings.”

“I… did?” Wander asked.

Wander frowned as he thought back. After a moment he nodded slowly.

“I… I guess I must have flown or something like that. Otherwise how would I had gotten back up on the ground?” he paused a moment before asking “Was the being okay? I saved him I mean.” Wander asked.

Hater rolled his eyes a moment. Of course Wander would put aside fear for himself long enough to worry about someone else.

“The little blight is fine if you’re going to be so worried about it.”

“Oh thank goodness! I was worried for a moment there.” Wander said.

“I think you’re better off worrying about yourself. Because you’re staying in that cage. Your only way out is if I say you can leave the cage. And believe me any time you have out of that cage won’t be for long. So why don’t you tell me what these are about?”

At that Hater gripped one of Wander’s wings and pulled slightly. Enough that it made Wander yelp from the moment of pain. Even after that Hater didn’t release the wing just yet. There was something about touching those wings that made him feel more powerful than usual.

Wander tried to pull the wing away but Hater wouldn’t let go. He frowned.

“Hater… you still have my wing. That feels so weird to say but.. yup, you still have my wing. Could you maybe let go?”

“Stop trying to change the subject and tell me. Why? Why wings? What does it mean?”

Wanders frown turned deeper. 

“I might have some idea why. But…”

“But what?” Hater nearly shrieked.

“But I don’t want to tell you.” Wander said firmly.

Hater nearly pulled again at the wing. But he held back his rage long enough to ask the next question.

“Why not?”

“Well, can’t say you’ve exactly been very nice to me. And if I told you I think it would be bad for me. So for those reasons I don’t want to tell you.”

That was it. No more some what nice guy. He jerked the wing again to elicit another cry from Wander before finally letting it go. Wander had just folded his wings against his body when Hater gripped his cage with both hands and shook.

“You will tell me everything I want to know right now!” Hater shouted.

“Sir wait!” Peepers cried.

The commander had stayed in the shadows as Hater had ordered. Hater had felt appearing as if he and Wander were alone would make Wander more worried. Now Peepers finally showed himself to keep Hater from making a big mistake.

“If you keep doing that you’ll kill him. Lets just calm down and find another way.” Peepers said in his most soothing tone.

Though reluctant Hater stopped shaking the cage. Wander attempted to get his sense back as the cage slowly stopped swinging. Ignoring Wander for the moment he turned to Peepers.

“What other ways?” Hater asked.

“Well… I suppose there’s always looking into the information available on Star Nomads. There might be something about this in there.” Peepers said.

Calmer now Hater grumbled but nodded.

“Fine. Some of the watchdogs get to looking through any research on his species and pay close attention to anything mentioning wings in the information.” Hater ordered. “And while you’re at it, question his friend. Maybe she knows something.”

Peepers saluted and left the room to follow the orders. With Peepers gone Hater looked back to the cage.

“I hope you like your new home. You’re going to be in there for a long time.” he said before turning around dramatically and leaving the room.


End file.
